Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for programmable control of electrical and electronic apparatus with a switching device, which comprises an actuator element and a plurality of switch elements, whereby different control processes are effected with the individual switch elements.
It has been known heretofore to control electrical or electronic apparatus by providing programing circuits which are programmable by way of inputting a plurality of data through actuating pushbuttons or the like. Although a multitude of different control processes can be attained thereby, these prior art assemblies have the disadvantage that it is often a preliminary requirement of the operator to study the operating instructions and completely understand and know the control processes. Otherwise it is often impossible to make the correct selection at the input. In other words, programming requires a good knowledge of the possible control processes.